


Doux Chocolat

by Lokilovemail



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depressed Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Loki is depressed after the war, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor bakes for Loki, Thor comforts him, just some sweet soft fluff, they stay at stark towers with the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilovemail/pseuds/Lokilovemail
Summary: Loki is feeling depressed so Thor bakes for him





	Doux Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while waiting for my brownies to cool so forgive if this is rushed :)

Loki awoke suddenly on the couch to the sound of a crash. He had been staying at Stark Towers with the rest of the avengers after the war, yet again he faked his own death. Of course Thor was mad, he always was, but it was the only way to be sure Thanos never thought about his plan. 

  
  


He shared a floor with Thor, each of the avengers had their own and now had to share after many more had joined. It was rare for him to fall asleep on the common floor, even though many of the avengers did so. It seemed improper, and rude to sleep on a couch that was meant for everyone to enjoy; Natasha did it often, most of the time it was because she passed out from so much drinking. 

  
  


There were plenty of other places to sit, so no one really minded if someone fell asleep or took a nap on the couch. But it was odd for Loki, yet no one dared to wake him except this loud noise. He was confused and opened his eyes, everything was blurry per usual of just being asleep. He checked the phone they had given him, the time read 2 in the morning, Loki had established an odd sleep schedule due to the war. It had thrown him into a depression of some sort, he tried to sleep it off but that only made things worse.

  
  


Tony had tried to tell him that sleeping was not going to make him feel any better, but of course the mischief god wasn’t going to listen to some mere earthling. He didn’t have the energy or will to move from the couch, but the mystery of the noise would pester him until he discovered where it came from. He had slept so much this week the avengers thought he died, it didn’t seem to help him feel better, maybe the man of iron was right.

  
  


After sitting for a few minutes Loki finally worked up enough energy to bring himself to his feet, he trudged into the other room and yawned, he was quite sleepy still. He made his way to the main kitchen, it was the only room with a light on. The sight before him was quite a ridiculous one, there stood his own brother, god of thunder, covered in flour and chocolate batter.

  
  


“Brother? What are you doing at this hour?”   
  


 

“Ah hello Loki! I am baking, as the midgardians call it.” Thor turned around and smiled, he had somehow managed to get batter in his hair and beard.

  
  


“Why? It’s the middle of the night.” Loki yawned again and sat down at the counter, rubbing his eyes trying to rid the sleepy feeling.

  
  


“Because...I thought it might make you feel better.”

  
  


“What makes you think I’m feeling bad?” Loki glared at him, confused.

  
  


“I talked to Stark, he told me you said you felt depressed lately. I want to help, how come you never told me?”

  
  


“Not really the best conversation topic.”

  
  


“Loki you know you can tell me anything. I will always listen.”

  
  


“T-Thank you brother…” He gave a small smile as awkward silence filled the air. “So what are you making?”

  
  


“I believe they’re called brownies? Banner gave the recipe to me, he said they might make you feel better.”

  
  


“I’ve never been one for food, you know that Thor.”

  
  


“I think these might change your mind.” A timer he had set dinged, signaling the brownies were done and ready to come out of the oven. Thor put on some strange mittens for baking and pulled the glass pan out of the oven. They smelled delicious, unlike anything that Loki had smelled before. 

  
  


“We have to let them cool for a few minutes, then you can try them!” 

  
  


The sight of seeing his older brother go through all this trouble to make him something truly did make him feel better. Thor had always been thoughtful, he always had looked out for Loki and helped him with things. Even Asgard’s best warrior had a soft spot, it just turned out Loki got to see it more than others. When they were little, before Loki learned to read, Thor would always read him the best stories. They spent hours together in the library reading stories, it was one of the best memories they had as small children.

  
  


As they got older they still spent all of their time together, even if their father didn’t like it. Countless nights they snuck out to go watch the stars, Loki knew of all the best secret passages. He got jealous quite easily and wanted to be the only one to spend time with Thor. It became a big problem when his brother started going on dates. 

  
  


Loki disapproved of every single girl Thor introduced him to, he never understood the sickening feeling in his stomach whenever he saw his brother with a girl. Eventually time passed and the cat was out of the bag, they weren’t even related in the first place. The feelings only got stronger, Loki was now sure this was love. 

  
  


The confession didn’t even go badly, it turned out the feeling was mutual. Sure some stuff happened in the past due to Loki’s mischievous ways but he never intended to hurt anyone. Especially not Thor, he would rather die than hurt his brother and now lover.

  
  


The two of them went back in the main room to sit on the couch and enjoy their brownies. “This is really good brother, you have to teach me how to make this.”

  
  


“It’s my secret. If I tell you then I can’t make it for you anymore.”

  
  


Loki rolled his eyes, “if you insist.”

  
  


An hour went by and they had finished all the brownies while cuddling on the couch. Nighttime was really peaceful, there was no one around to bother them and they got all the food for themselves. Thor was sure if anyone else was awake then they wouldn’t have eaten nearly as many brownies as they did.

  
  


“I wish there was more…” Loki sighed as he snuggled closer to Thor.

  
  


“Next time I promise I’ll double the recipe.”

  
  


Loki smiled and pulled Thor down for a kiss, he happily kissed back more softly. They kissed for awhile until Loki ran out of air and pulled away to breathe. Loki’s eyes begun to feel droopy, he let sleep overtake his body as he leaned on Thor’s shoulder. 

  
  


In the morning Tony was the first one awake and found the two gods cuddled up on the couch sound asleep, he smiled and went to make his morning coffee.


End file.
